Cerise Outrider
The Cerise Outrider is a vehicle used by Toa Arvane on the planet of Murtua. History One of the Great Spirit Robot vehicles, the Cerise Outrider was originally inspired and built with plans found on Spherus Magna. The original model Rockoh T3 airship was made by the Maker Artahka. It, and several other similar models, can be found amongst traders and merchants on Murtua. Arvane, a Fe-Matoran tinkerer and smithy at the time, got his hands on one such model and began toying around with it. By the time he was finished, it was a land-only vehicle, suitable primarily for streets and urban areas only, as opposed to the open air that the Rockoh T3 was designed for. After becoming a Toa, Arvane dubbed his creation the Cerise Outrider, and it has been his primary form of transportation ever since. Following the Fracture of Uteara, Arvane used the Outrider to cross a vast expanse of ocean, from the Central City to the Industry Region. After he was caught in a Vortixx factory there, the Outrider was partially stripped by looters, but he has since refurbished it, adding a few more features as well, such as a new control panel and engine components that would make it run longer. Currently, the Outrider isn't in Arvane's possession, as he left it in the ruined Central City to find Xinlo. Features Reaching top speeds of about two-hundred kio-per-hour, this ship is built for single-person transport and racing purposes, in urban, barren desert areas, or open plains. Its' energy is collectively drawn from both solar and electrical sources; using solar, it can recharge its' full energy within a single solar cycle, but using electric, it can recharge within a few hours. Arvane once switched it with a fossil fuel-powered engine and intake source, and decided that the expenses with running an engine like that just weren’t really worth it due to the scarcity of Razor Whale Oil. The Cerise Outrider in design varies from its' original schematics in drastic measures. The standard Rockoh T3 coloration was suggested to be either a combination of dark and light greens, or a blank, metallic gray, but the Outrider is a bright red, with tinges of black and polished silver on the back. It sports the same back booster appearance that the Rockoh T3 does, with additional mufflers and speed accelerators. The engine also is very different, as it is now a complex array of components and inner-workings, as opposed to a primary operation system. The main engine consists of two fusion-cores that power the ship, hidden underneath the front hull. It also carries a Force Sphere Blaster, instead of the Rockoh T3’s intended Rockslide Cannons. Smaller details on the upgraded ship include improved landing gear, better ProtoSteel hull-plating, a control panel with interface, a small windshield, front and rear headlights, and, for Arvane’s own pleasure and bravado, a pair of Mahi horns, mounted on the front. Trivia *This vehicle was created by BZPower member TomMcGuire. Appearances See Also *Gallery:Vehicles External Links *Alternate Views Category:Murtua Category:Transportation Category:Vehicles Category:TomMcGuire Category:Iro